


After the Journey

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MCYTs, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: A fanfic of a fanfic, Gen, or a continuation?, with permission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: I got permission to write a sequel to the composer & his unfinished symphony by sp00nz. Please read that amazing work first!~~~Tommy is back in the present, with a project to finish. But he's been to the past. He met the famous composer Wilbur Soot, and gave him hope for his unfinished symphony. Now he has to make a whole project off of someone who was like an older brother to him. What can he even talk about in the three days he has until it's due.He needs help with it.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	After the Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sp00nz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00nz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the composer & his unfinished symphony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727286) by [sp00nz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00nz/pseuds/sp00nz). 



> Hi! Remember, this is a sequel! Read that first!

Tommy still had no idea what to do for his project.

As much as he loved his music class, the teacher didn't give very detailed instructions for what she wanted. Normally, this would have been great. Tommy was a very creative person who loved music, meaning that being able to have this creative freedom was better than a rubric. 

After not only meeting Wilbur Soot, but also being such an integral part of Wilbur's life, Tommy felt that if he talked too much about "the music boy” it would be self-centered. What Tommy wanted to do was make his project on what Wilbur valued most.

However, not much was known about Fundy. Wilbur's work only managed to become famous long after Wilbur and Fundy died. Pictures of Wilbur were only uncovered from a rather sentimental grandchild of Fundy’s. The only interviews of Wilbur's friends like Jack Manifold and Niki Nihachu were in police records during the investigation of a suicide.

It had been three full days since the project had been assigned, and he only had three more until it was due. As it was one of the bigger projects of this class, Tommy was reasonably stressed out. 

His piano that was situated to the left of his bed was covered in filled-out papers. Tommy half regretted trading out his computer desk to make room for the piano, as he had even less room to work on this project. Sitting up on the bed he threw another crumpled piece of paper in the direction of the messy needed to clean up tomorrow.

Tommy was ready to take a break, even though he had only just started and gotten nowhere. Just as he was reaching for his phone, his hand instead grabbed the pocket watch that Wilbur gifted him. Tommy brought it close to his chest, the chain hanging down and pooling onto his lap. 

His mind urged him to toss the pocket watch from hand to hand but managed to stop himself in case he dropped it and did serious damage. Instead, Tommy decided to open it and see if it still worked. He wasn't even sure if it worked when Wilbur was alive. In fact, he doesn't even remember Wilbur having it at all, much less opening it. It was this thought that made Tommy pause. 

It was a rather beautiful thing. Instead of the gold shine that was common for that time, it was a dark metal. The wealthy fake gold material was absent, and at first glance, the pocket watch would seem cheap. It was well used, however, or at least carried around often. That at least brightened Tommy’s spirits. It was something that had meaning to Wilbur, and not some throw-away token that he never brought out. Maybe it was, even so, valuable that Wilbur  _ didn’t _ want to take it out.

Tommy thumbed over the latch keeping the piece shut, his mind going for some reason to the newest ore found in Minecraft; netherite. The pocket watch was worn down well enough that if Tommy turned it a certain way, it would look almost purple. The charcoal background and purple shimmer made him think of an enchanted netherite chest plate.

It opened.

Tommy must have opened it accidentally as he was lost in thought.

This…

This was not a pocket watch.

Instead of beautiful scrolling numbers and the hands of a clock ticking away Tommy was met with 4 letters and one hand. This was a compass. An old one still, with the same fanciful lettering that Tommy had expected. And he was also not far off in the sense of it not working.

It was spinning. The hand that's meant to point steadily north. It was most definitely not pointed north, or any direction really. Tommy tilted it more towards his chest and came to the conclusion that it wasn't even affected by gravity. And it wasn't even slowly spinning. It would change direction suddenly, and change speeds erratically with no rhyme or reason.

It didn't work.

Tommy was filled with a wave of sudden anger that was completely unfounded. He knew that he was just upset that Wilbur wouldn't be in his life anymore, or anyone's life. He was upset that Wilbur had to leave his symphony unfinished. Tommy was upset that after all that happened, Wilbur gave him a stupid compass that didn't even work. That Wilbur didn't think he was worth more.

No matter how much Tommy was bent on this compass’s destruction, he knew that he would just regret it later. Besides, he needed to work on the assignment. He jumps up from his bed before walking over to his closet. Setting it on one of the shelves, he sat back down at his piano and tried to brainstorm some more. 

He might need some help on this.


End file.
